gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chetik Union Memorial
The Chetik union was one of the main server guilds statoned on Chetik server. It's where Bill Plunderbones started his adventure and many others. as of now It is Completely gone due to many events and including The Great Asteroid collision, Most of The people have gone to GOP(Gen of Peace). Members * Matthew - GM ( no longer plays) *Kim - second in command(He was another force that brought the union to its death) *Captian Sadcamp - evil dictator and prieveous GM(HE BASICALLY KILLED HIS OWN GUILD) *David Lockskull - top officer(now in GOP) *Davy O Skull - top officer(now in GOP) *Sugar( one of the best pirates you will ever meet now dead due to Benjamin Macmoragan) *Rose Sharkwrecker-top officer(now in GOP) *Bill Plunderbones - top officer/new GM due to events(now in GOP) *Linda LaRoo - officer ( No Longer plays) *Kelly O Kidd- officer ( No Longer Plays) *Treasure- officer( No Longer Plays ) *Drake -(no longer plays ) *Kat - officer(now in GOP) *Captian Mace( I dont care if he plays or not hes annoying) *Mark O Malley/Mark Goldskull(no longer plays) *Jack Warskull(now in GOP) *Bounty Hunter Bill(now in GOP) *Esmerelda(Now in GOP) Origin The Union was founded by Matthew who through a unlikely story made it for Kim. ( idk wat happens after that much) The Sadcamp conflict The Chetik revolution/Kim Overthrow After the sadcamp conflict ended the guild was left broken and divided basically Kim was to step up and take control over the guild, But the rest didnt like this, Matthew returned and became a member. so in a stunning move the guild asked for Bill Plunderbones to step up and take over the guild leaving Kim in a sad and depressed state he eventually tried to upsurp control by some different means and wanted to be allies eventually he came back in and was a normal member.﻿ Rise of a new leader and Fall to Darkness After KIm was successfully banned from the guild Bill Plunderbones stepped up and took the role of GM with his gf Rose Sharkwrecker by him he kept the guild running until it could run no longer. The Co War had begun again and during this time more conflicts arrose in the guild. The Union was split into 3 Peaceful Pirates(no longer exists), Generals of Peace(no Longer exists) and Flages of Jolly(no longer exists). After a while the rest fled to Generals of Peace and the other guilds were left to the darkness (as in City of Ember) and eventually that guild died out(another City Of Ember), But Lawrence Daggerpaine salvaged all the guilds and created The Gen. Of Peace Guild(like village of Sparks) where everyone now lives who is still with us. Today Today the Chetik Union is officialy gone the guild database says its gone. The last traces of It namely Chetik server was erased in The Great Asteroid collision. the fall of this guild and rise of the next was like the event in the Books of Ember - Chetik union is City of Ember and the peple had to leave it due to it falling apart and going to another place for new beginnings Gen. Of Peace is Village of Sparks. Memorial The Most notable loss from the guild was of the Pirate Sugar who on one day was taken along with Linda , Lacy, and a few others by the evil eitc rat Benjamin Macmorgan and hanged , Kelly o Kidd and Treasure were sentenced but there guilds broke them free. RIP our loyal friend and one of the best pirates ever: SUGAR﻿ Category:Guilds Category:True Stories Category:memorials Category:Deleted Guilds